Prima Games
Prima Games is a subdivision of based in that writes companion strategy guides to video games and tabletop games. Prima has written strategy guides for core series Pokémon games and most major spin-off games, known as Prima's Official Strategy Guides. In 2007, when Nintendo Power announced that they would no longer be publishing strategy guides, they appointed Prima Games as the officially endorsed publisher of licensed strategy guides. In 2015, with the merger of parent companies and , competitor BradyGames merged with Prima Games and now both jointly operate under the name Prima Games. Pokémon strategy guides published by Prima Games , the first in the series]] Core series * Pokémon Red and Blue: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Pokémon Yellow: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Pokémon Gold & Silver: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Pokémon Master Pokédex * Pokémon Crystal: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Pokémon Gold Silver Crystal: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Pokémon Emerald: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Pokémon 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition Complete Pokédex * Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: Prima's Official Strategy Guide ** Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Pokédex * Pokémon Platinum: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver: Prima's Official Strategy Guide ** Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Pokédex * Pokémon Black and White: Prima's Official Strategy Guide ** Pokémon Black and White Pokédex ** Pokémon Black & Pokémon White Versions: Official National Pokédex * Pokémon Black 2 and White 2: Prima's Official Strategy Guide ** Pokémon Black Version 2 & Pokémon White Version 2: The Official National Pokédex * Pokémon X & Pokémon Y: The Official Kalos Region Guidebook ** Pokémon X & Pokémon Y: The Official Kalos Region Pokédex & Postgame Adventure Guide * Pokémon Omega Ruby & Pokémon Alpha Sapphire: The Official Hoenn Region Strategy Guide ** Pokémon Omega Ruby & Pokémon Alpha Sapphire: The Official National Pokédex * Pokémon Sun & Pokémon Moon: The Official Strategy Guide ** Pokémon Sun & Pokémon Moon: The Official Alola Region Pokédex & Postgame Adventure Guide * Pokémon Ultra Sun & Pokémon Ultra Moon: The Official Alola Region Strategy Guide ** Pokémon Ultra Sun & Pokémon Ultra Moon Edition: The Official National Pokédex Side series * Pokémon Stadium: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Pokémon Stadium 2: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Pokémon Colosseum: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness: Prima's Official Strategy Guide Spin-off games * Pokémon Trading Card Game: Prima's Official Strategy Guide (video game version) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Pokémon Ranger: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure: Prima's Official Strategy Guide Other * Pokémon Trading Card Game: Prima's Official Strategy Guide External links * Official website * * Category:Companies Category:Publishers de:Spieleberater